


the one where melto knows about esports

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: slightly different blue and yellow passion [2]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Gen, i just like them sooo much theyre so cool but also suck lolz, i think its fine if they are cringe together actually, others are there i simply am not tagging them HJKFDKFD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: Tametomo and Melto meet, and surprisingly he doesn't need to explain to some old dinosaur dude what esports are.
Relationships: Imizu Tametomo & Melto (Ryusoulger)
Series: slightly different blue and yellow passion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	the one where melto knows about esports

**Author's Note:**

> again, obsessed with them being paired off and thus the other possibility my friend and i thought about for them meeting

“...And this is Tametomo! He’s--”

“Holy shit,” The blue haired one cut Juuru off, which earned him a nudge from the girl next to him. “You’re Tametomo, like, the best esports gamer ever.”

“Melto--” Koh started, only to cut himself off with a small noise as the other grabbed onto his arm suddenly.

“Guys, that’s Tametomo! He’s literally so cool! I told you about him just the other week, do you remember? He’d just won another--”

“Wait, _you_ know me?” Tametomo interrupted because the last person he expected to know of his existence was some old as fuck dinosaur dude.

Melto nodded firmly, shaking the friend he was clinging to gently. There was a small slapping noise as Bamba covered his younger brother’s mouth quickly. Tametomo glanced over to his friends with a slight frown.

“Did you put him up to this?” He questioned, eyes narrowing and they all immediately shook their heads.

“He’s a real fan! Isn’t that exciting, Tame?” Sheena said as Juuru bounced on his heels with a whisper of ‘so cool’ next to her.

Tametomo turned back to the group of strangers, and Melto looked like he was about to speak but then everyone was talking over him. 

“He’s a very big fan.” Koh stated with a grin. 

“A huge one!” Asuna chimed in. “When Melto gets into things, he gets _really_ into them.”

“Even bought a gaming chair because of you.” Bamba added (payback for the teasing from Melto back when Bamba had that crush).

“He looks very cute when he sits in it.” Melto looked like he might explode after Asuna said that.

“So, so unbelievably cute.” Koh laughed, and Melto let go of him to instead cover his face slightly.

(For some reason Tametomo heard the 6th Ryusoulger ask Mabusheena out, only for Juuru to reply with ‘Lesbian!’ At least the guy dropped it after that-- why’d he just ask Takamichi if he was a lesbian? Did he think that ran in the family? Whatever. Who cared about whatever the fuck was happening over there.)

“Guys…” Melto whined pathetically before glancing up at Tametomo. “I… apologize. I’m sure this is the most embarrassing fan interaction you’ve had.”

Tametomo snorted harshly, trying to fight off the memory of the girl who puked on him at a convention once. 

“Nah, don’t worry. Not by a long shot.” It didn’t do much to reassure Melto, but he seemed to be fine after Koh rubbed at his shoulder gently and whispered something that Tametomo couldn’t make out.

Melto stood up stiffly, shoving his hand out towards Tametomo.

“It is-- It’s, uhm…” Melto started, face scrunching up a bit as he searched for what he wanted to say. “It’s an honor to meet you. I really admire your charisma and skill. Your passion is unmatched and makes you an even better strategist. You’re thorough and quick-- something that many people are unable to combine to their advantage. And you’re just… funny and I enjoy the commentary you make on any subject.”

Melto cleared his throat after, cheeks tinted red, while his friends looked awfully proud of him for being able to muster up the courage.

It took Tametomo a moment to process the praise. He wasn’t sure anyone had actually said something like that to him-- outside of his teammates, but their praise was more often aimed towards Tametomo the Kiramager, not Tametomo the Gamer. (Yes they were the same person, obviously, but it was still strange to hear something that thoughtful be said about, y’know, gaming shit)

Tametomo jumped around like he was about to take off sprinting, then made a weird noise in the back of his throat before just throwing himself at Melto to hug him. It sorta hurt, the way Melto’s arm got pinned between them, and how their heads smacked together, but thankfully Melto didn’t have an adverse reaction to being touched by someone who was still basically a stranger without warning.

Tametomo pulled away with a wild grin, and Melto looked more than a bit shy.

“Thanks, Melto. That was real nice of you to say.” He tried to play it cool again, even though he was still holding onto the other loosely.

Once Melto recovered a bit more, he smiled back brightly. 

“Tametomo, it was really...really…” He looked over to Koh who gave him a supportive nod. “It was really poggers to meet you!”

Everyone seemed to freeze in horror, minus Towa, whose muffled screaming could be heard from behind his brother’s hand.

It took all of Tametomo’s restraint to not burst out laughing-- he couldn’t do that to someone who was being so genuinely earnest about it.

“It was…” A small chuckle does manage to escape, despite his best efforts. “ It was really poggers to meet you too.”

Towa then bit his brother's hand so he could openly tease Melto, who didn’t seem fazed (thanks to Tametomo saying it as well), which served as some sort of clearance for everyone else to finally start laughing. It felt good-- maybe these weird dinosaur people were kinda epic.

About a month later, a clip from one of Tametomo’s streams ended up in a cringe comp after losing to Melto in an extremely heated match of Worms Revolution.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks tj for proofing this one even if you accused me of making up worms and then tried to get me to change what game i reference sorry ur a fake gamer and dont know the joys of making the little worms commit acts of violence<3
> 
> am dumbassology on twitter and tumblr!


End file.
